Nacht (Episode)
Die Voyager fliegt durch eine leere Region des Weltraums, in der nicht einmal Sterne zu sehen sind. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|left|Der Doktor im Reich von Chaotika Doktor Chaotica spricht eine düstere Prophezeiung über die Erde, die er zerstören will. Wer sich ihm anschließt wird verschont, alle anderen erwartet ein schreckliches Schicksal, wie das seiner Sklaven auf dem Merkur. Dann gibt er ihnen eine Stunde Bedenkzeit. Chaotica will seine Raumtruppe mit dem Raketenschiff zur Erde bringen. Harry Kim, der gefesselt ist, meint zu ihm, dass es ihm nicht gelingen wird, denn in 3 Minuten wird das Raketenschiff zerstört, da jemand auf den Selbstzerstörungsknopf gedrückt hätte. Kurz darauf tritt Captain Proton – Tom Paris ein und rettet Harry Kim und seine Sekretärin, die ebenfalls gefesselt ist. Paris stellt sich als Geisel des intergalaktischen Bösen vor. Chaotica entgegnet, dass er ihn in den Schlund eines glühenden Vulkans hat stürzen sehen. Paris meint, dass sich Captain Proton nicht von ein bisschen Lava aufhalten lässt. Daher wünscht er, dass er die Invasion abblasen soll. In diesem spannenden Moment tritt der Doktor ein und fordert seine Zeit auf dem Holodeck ein. Chaotica fragt empört, wer dieser unverschämte Narr sei. Kim meint, dass er einer ihrer Männer sei. Anschließend lässt er den Computer die Spektralfrequenz des Doktors angleichen. Der Doktor will damit jedoch verschont werden und meint, dass er ein Duett von Don Carlos einstudieren möchte und sie bereits drei Minuten in seiner Holodeckzeit sind. Chaotica lässt Satans Roboter kommen um den Doktor zu eliminieren. Da wird es diesem zu bunt und er stoppt einfach das Programm. Paris ist genervt, er versucht den Doktor zu überzeugen ihn zu Ende spielen zu lassen, da es das letzte Kapitel von Satans Roboter erobern die Welt sei. Doch dieser will das Programm nun abschalten. An einer Konsole versuchen sie gleichzeitig ihre Anliegen durchzusetzen. Paris meint, dass die Oper warten kann und der Doktor entgegnet, dass Paris' Programm nur photonische Energie verschwendet. Paris meint, dass er sich umsehen solle und man sich so im 20. Jahrhundert die Zukunft vorstellte. Tatsächlich studierten sie hier Soziologie. Der Doktor fragt ihn nun, wieso er nicht an der Akademie der Sternenflotte den Kurs Satans Roboter: Ein historischer Überblick gibt. Paris und der Doktor versuchen gleichzeitig das Terminal zu benutzen. Dabei kommt es zu einer Überlastung. thumb|left|Seven starrt in die Leere Commander Chakotay, der auf der Brücke ist fragt nach, was los ist. Laut seiner Anzeige sei das Hologitter ausgefallen. Paris gibt an, das Problem gleich zu reparieren und Chakotay mahnt ihn schnell zu machen, denn sie brauchen momentan kein kaputtes Holodeck. Seven of Nine betritt die Brücke, sie trägt in der Hand ein PADD. Chakotay gibt an, nur gute Nachrichten hören zu wollen, doch dem kann Seven nicht entsprechen. Sie hat den astrometrischen Scan des Raumes abgeschlossen und es gibt im Umkreis von 2500 Lichtjahren kein Sternensystem und auch kein anderes Schiff. Chakotay fragt, wieso sie dahinter keine Sterne sehen und Seven antwortet, dass dies an der hohen Konzentration von Thetha-Strahlung liegt, die ihre Sensoren blockiert. Chakotay fragt, ob andere Raumschiffe dort draußen seien, doch Seven muss dies verneinen. Der Commander meint, dass dies der Alptraum eines jeden Seemanns sei. Er vergleicht es damit, mitten auf dem Ozean in eine Flaute zu geraten. Chakotay wirkt frustriert, denn das geht so seit zwei Monaten und die ganze Crew spürt bereits die Auswirkungen dieser Leere. Ohne die Sensoren wüssten sie nicht einmal, dass sie auf Warpgeschwindigkeit seien. Chakotay meint, dass sie bereits zwei Monate hindurchfliegen. Er weiß nicht, ob sie das noch zwei Jahre aushalten können. Seven meint, man würde sich anpassen und will noch wissen ob sie es dem Captain mitteilen soll. Doch Chakotay meint er selbst würde Captain Janeway informieren und verlässt die Brücke. Seven schaut derweil in die Leere hinaus. Akt I: Im Nichts thumb|Ein Briefing in dem es nicht zu sagen gab Im Besprechungsraum haben sich bis auf den Captain alle Führungsoffiziere versammelt. B'Elanna Torres merkt an, dass es ein langweiliges Meeting sein wird, denn es gibt nichts neues zu berichten. Chakotay will es trotzdem halten. Torres berichtet, dass der Warpkern mit Spitzeneffizienz funktioniert, so wie die letzten zwei Wochen auch und dass ihre Crew im Maschinenraum langsam durchdreht. Chakotay fragt dann Kim. Kim antwortet kurz und bündig mit Nada und als Chakotay es ausführlicher will, meint er: Alle Systeme arbeiten innerhalb normaler Parameter. Chakotay fragt nach etwas neuem auf den Sensoren. Tuvok berichtet von ansteigender Thetastrahlung. Jedoch ist die Quelle unbekannt. Chakotay meint, es ist einen Blick wert. Da schaltet sich Tom ein und gibt sich übertrieben enthusiastisch, wegen der Strahlung, alle müssen lachen. Chakotay spricht nun die Moral der Crew an, die sich laut Doktor immer mehr verschlechtert. Neelix macht den Vorschlag der Crewrotation und auch die Holodecks auszuweiten. Dazu sollen in Frachtraum 2 Holoemitter aufgestellt werden, die ihn in ein drittes Holodeck verwandeln. Neelix schlägt auch ein taktisches Training vor, was Tuvok zur Kenntnis nimmt. Außerdem spricht er das Problem mit dem Captain an. Sie hat sich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr sehen lassen. Die ganze Crew ist laut Neelix beunruhigt darüber, es tut gut mit dem Captain zu sprechen. Auch Paris hat gehört, dass sie ihr Quartier nicht mehr verlässt. Chakotay stellt klar, dass der Captain, da sein wird, wenn man sie braucht und das Schiff von überall aus kommandieren kann. Torres meint, dass er ihnen das Protokoll ersparen soll, doch Chakotay will nicht antworten. Kim versucht die Situation aufzuheitern, indem er meint, es ist ja wie ein zweijähriger Urlaub. Die anderen können das nicht lustig finden und das Meeting löst sich auf. Torres und Paris meinen zu Kim ironisch, dass es eine brillante Idee war. Chakotay geht dann auf die Brücke zurück, setzt sich auf den Stuhl des Captains und blickt in die Nacht hinaus. thumb|Neelix kurz vor der Panikattacke Neelix erwacht schreiend und ängstlich, er macht das Licht an und verlangt Bergamotte-Tee. Dann sieht er hinaus in die Leere und beschließt am nächsten Tag Vorhänge zu replizieren, während er mit zitternden Händen einen Schluck trinkt. Paris und Torres spielen im Kasino ein Spiel, das sie Durotta nennen und beginnen zu streiten. Torres meint, dass er schon wieder mit einer Novakovich-Gambit beginnt. Paris entgegnet, dass sie immer wieder darauf hereinfallen würde. Beide sind extrem gereizt und Paris schlägt eine Streitrotation vor, jeder darf mal anfangen. Torres wirft Paris vor, alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen und Paris entgegnet, dass sie immer streite. Neelix schlägt ein neues Spiel vor, vielleicht Karten oder einen Snack. Neelix, der inzwischen im Casino angekommen ist, weist die beiden zurecht, denn als Führungsoffiziere sollten sie Vorbilder sein. Doch plötzlich bekommt Neelix keine Luft mehr. Sie bringen ihn daraufhin zur Krankenstation und dort bekommt er ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel, denn er verspürt nicht nur Ängste, sondern echte Panik. Neelix meint flapsig, dass er Angst nur verspüre, wenn ihm eine Portion Schmorfleisch anbrennt. Laut dem Doktor leidet er an Nihiliphobie – der Angst vor dem Nichts, und es gibt keine Behandlung dafür als sich daran zu gewöhnen. Der Doktor meint, dass er es nachvollziehen kann, da er bei jeder Deaktivierung in eine Leere, ein Vakuum und eine absolute Einsamkeit gerät. thumb|Tuvok in Meditation Tuvok sitzt vor dem Sternenhimmel, als sich plötzlich die Türe öffnet und Seven of Nine in die Astrometrie eintritt. Sie fragt Tuvok, ob sie stört und möchte wissen, ob das Labor zu den offiziellen Erholungsräumen der Crew gehört. Tuvok erklärt ihr, dass er hier meditieren wolle, da er sich mit Hilfe der Sterne auf seine Gedanken konzentrieren kann und der Ausblick aus seinem Quartier momentan keine Sterne bietet. Seven fragt, ob ihn die Meditation verjüngt und er stimmt zu. Sie empfiehlt ihm die Regeneration der Borg, denn diese sei wesentlich effizienter. Doch er lehnt ab und meint, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Als Tuvok gerade gehen will, piepst die Konsole. Die Langstreckensensoren zeigen Thetastrahlung auf gefährlichem Niveau, aber die Quelle ist unbekannt. Akt II: Rückzug thumb|Chakotay informiert Captain Janeway Commander Chakotay steht in einem abgedunkelten Quartier. Er meint, dass die Strahlung wohl nur Hintergrundstrahlung und 25 Lichtjahre entfernt ist. Er berichtet Captain Janeway von der Thetastrahlung und obwohl die Voyager weit weg ist, lässt Captain Janeway den Kurs ändern. Sie steht im Dunkel und schaut nicht zum Commander hinüber. Anschließend an die kurze Besprechung äußert er noch ein Bitte, da er Holodeckzeit aufgespart hat, möchte er sie zu einer Runde Velocity überreden, damit sie einen freien Geist bekäme. Doch sie behauptet ihr Geist wäre vollkommen frei. Auch auf seine Androhung hin, er werde den Raum erst wieder verlassen, wenn sie mitginge, lässt sie sich nicht ein und meint, dann solle er sich schon einmal hinsetzen, denn das werde eine Weile dauern. Erneut versucht er durch seine Offenheit Captain Janeway aus ihrer selbst gewählten Isolation zu befreien, indem er daraufhin weist, dass das Schiff jetzt dringend einen Captain bräuchte und die ganz Crew unter ihrem Rückzug leide. Der Captain versteht es selbst nicht so genau und erklärt Chakotay, dass es mit dem Eintritt in die Leere begonnen hätte. Sie meint, dass einige Borg-Kuben eine Abwechselung wären. Sie macht sich Gedanken, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass sie hier im Delta-Quadranten gestrandet sind und macht sich Vorwürfe, weil sie alleine darüber entschieden hat. Chakotay erwidert, dass die Wissenschaftler der Sternenflotte mit den Daten, die sie hier sammeln für Jahrzehnte beschäftigt sein werden. Ihre Mission war also ein Erfolg. Janeway meint, dass sie sich das auch eingeredet hat. In der Leere erschienen ihr diese Worte jedoch leer. Sie war kurzsichtig und egoistisch und darum sind sie hier. Die Moral an Bord legt sie in Chakotays fähige Hände. Sie lässt der Crew einen Gruß ausrichten und zieht sich wieder in den dunklen Teil des Quartiers zurück. Unverrichteter Dinge zieht Chakotay wieder ab. thumb|Harry und Tuvok versuchen die Energie wieder herzustellen Klarinettenmusik ertönt auf der Brücke. Harry sitzt im Stuhl des Captains und spielt, als Tuvok eintritt. Dieser fragt nach Veränderungen. Kim antwortet, dass es nicht einmal ein streunendes Elektron gebe. Allerdings sei die Partitur für sein neues Stück fertig geworden. Da dieser gerade Zeit hat, spielt Harry ihm sein neuestes Stück vor - er nennt es Echos der Leere. Während dessen führt Paris Seven in sein Holoprogramm von Captain Proton ein. Er berichtet, dass Chaotica geflohen ist, nachdem Proton sein Raketenschiff zurückerobert habe. Seven fragt nach ihrer Benennung und Paris erklärt ihr, dass sie Constance Goodheart, seine Sekretärin ist. Sie begleitet ihn auf allen Missionen und soll den Roboter beschäfitgen, während Paris die Erde rettet. Sie wirkt nicht sehr erfreut und setzt kurzerhand den Roboter außer Gefecht, indem sie einige Kabel herausreißt. und möchte wieder gehen. Paris bittet sie, dem Spiel eine Chance zu geben, aber sie bleibt weiterhin skeptisch. Kim spielt immer noch auf der Klarinette und Tuvok hört zu. Da wird das ganze Schiff erschüttert und es gibt einen massiven Energieabfall. Kim läuft rasch an seine Station und meldet, dass sie unter Warp gegangen sind und Energie verlieren. Tuvok schaltet auf Hilfsenergie, doch auch das hat keine Wirkung. Auch die Hilfsenergie fällt aus und nach und nach wird das ganze Schiff in Dunkelheit gehüllt und auch der Deflektor erlischt. Kim und Tuvok versuchen die Energie wiederherzustellen, auch die Crew auf dem Maschinendeck arbeitet hektisch daran. Kim versucht die Energiereserven anzuzapfen, nachdem er eine Verkleidung abgenommen hat. Chakotay geht derweil zu einer Tür und stellt fest, dass das Bedienfeld an der Tür nicht mehr funktioniert. Im Maschinenraum scheitert die Crew derweil damit die Generatoren zu betreiben. Torres weist die Ingenieure an, in die Plasmainjektoren hineinzugehen und sie notfalls manuell zu entzünden. thumb|Paris und Seven sind auf dem Holodeck gefangen. Paris und Seven sind in dieser Zeit auf dem Holodeck gefangen. Mit Hilfe von Toms Taschenlampe orientieren sie sich. Paris stellt fest, dass es einen schiffsweiten Ausfall der Haupt- und Hilfsenergie gibt. Seven meint, dass nur wenige Subsysteme funktionsbereit sind, wie Holodecks und Umweltkontrollen. Paris soll daher Energie von diesem Holodeck in die Notfallrelais leiten. Jedoch funktioniert es nicht, weil das Hologitter eingefroren ist. Chakotay findet Neelix angstvoll in einer Ecke zusammengekauert und kümmert sich um ihn. Gemeinsam gehen die durch das Schiff. Es gelingt Kim die Sensoren teilweise wieder in Funktion zu bringen und er kann ein Dämpfungsfeld an Backbord orten. Er legt das Bild auf den Schirm, jedoch sehen sie nichts. Mit Hilfe eines Leuchtfeuertorpedos wollen sie Licht in die Sache bringen. Tuvok rekonfiguriert einen Photonentorpedo auf Aussendung eines polyluminösen Strahls. Kim erkennt, dass es ein Warpfeuersignal ist. Paris versucht derweil eine Luke aufzubrechen und sucht nach Werkzeug. Dabei fällt der Lichtkegel auf eine fremde Lebensform, welche sie sofort mit einem Energiestrahl angreift. Seven gelingt es, den Fremden zu überwältigen, indem sie die Sicherheitsprotokolle deaktiviert und dann mit der Waffe von Captain Proton auf den Fremden feuert. Tom hat schwere Verbrennungen erlitten. Chakotay und Neelix entdecken ebenfalls einen Fremden. Neelix meint,d ass er zwar unter Nihilophobie leidet, aber seine Augen gut seien. Als der Fremde angreifen will, wird er von einem Phaserstrahl getroffen. Captain Janeway, die ganz plötzlich auftaucht, vertreibt ihn mit Hilfe eines Phasers. Chakotay und Neelix folgen dem Captain. Tuvok rekonfiguriert derweil die Torpedobänke. Im Licht des abgefeuerten Torpedos sehen Harry und Tuvok mehrere fremde Schiffe. Torres kann derweil im Maschinenraum die Injektoröffnungen kaum erkennen und fragt nach mehr Licht. Janeway schiebt eine Tür auf und meint, dass sie mit einer Energiezelle die Hilfsenergie wieder herstellen könnten. Die Energiezelle wird gerade von Neelix und Chakotay hereingetragen. Tuvok meint, dass sie sie direkt an die EPS-Verteiler anschließen werden. thumb|Die Raumschiffe der Nachtwesen drehen ab. Tuvok aktiviert die Schilde, durch die das Dämpfungsfeld blockiert wird. Torres setzt den Warpkern wieder in Funktion. Janeway verlangt einen Bericht. Tuvok meldet, dass sie drei Schiffen gegenüber stehen und 17 Eindringlinge an Bord sind. Janeway ruft die Schiffe, jedoch antworten diese nicht. Captain Janeway befiehlt, mehrere Warnschüsse auf das Schiff an Backbord abzugeben. Das Schiff erwidert das Feuer und die Schilde fallen auf 64 %. Paris und Seven betreten die Krankenstation, damit der Doktor Toms Verbrennungen behandeln kann. Seven berichtet ihm, dass sie einen der Fremden kampfunfähig gemacht hat und er bittet sie, ihn in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Durch den Kampf mit den fremden Schiffen fallen die Schilde aus und das Dämpfungsfeld zeigt wieder Wirkung. Kim meldet, dass sie wieder Energie verlieren. Doch ganz plötzlich ziehen sich die Fremden zurück, weil sich ein weiteres unbekanntes Schiff nähert. Mit mehreren Raumladungen vertreibt es die Fremden. Es kontaktiert die Voyager und der Fremde an Bord stellt klar, dass er eine Entschädigung erwartet, weil er 13 Raumladungen abfeuern musste. Außerdem möchte er wissen was sie hier tun, inmitten des Nichts. Akt III: Umweltverschmutzung thumb|Janeway und Chakotay verhandeln mit Emck. Der Malon Controller Emck kommt an Bord, da er aber eine hohe Thetastrahlung aufweist, muss er in einem Sicherheitsfeld auf der Transporterplattform bleiben. Emck meint, dass es sein Isolierungsanzug ist, der die Strahlung abgibt. Er empfiehlt ihnen umzukehren, denn die Fremden werden wieder angreifen und es ist offensichtlich, dass die Voyager keine Chance gegen sie hat. Janeway meint, dass sie nicht umkehren können, da sie diese Leere durchfliegen, um nach Hause zu kommen. Emck bietet ihnen an, sie zu einem Wirbel zu bringen, der sie aus diesem Raum herausführt. Chakotay meint, dass es ihre Reise um zwei Jahre verkürzt. Captain Janeway möchte wissen, was er hier tut und er beschreibt es als Transporttätigkeit, nähere Auskünfte möchte er auch auf Nachfrage nicht geben. Emck hat auch festgestellt, dass sich noch einer der Fremden an Bord befindet und er verlangt seine Auslieferung. Chakotay meint, dass er beim Angriff verletzt wurde und ihr Doktor ihn behandelt. Janeway fragt, ob sie mit den Wesen im Krieg sind. Dann spricht sie ihn auf die Thethastrahlung seines Schiffes an. Emck meint, dass er in zwei Stunden abreisen wird. Sie sollen ihm entweder folgen, oder gehen. Captain Janeway verweigert ihm eine Antwort und er verlässt das Schiff wieder. Captain Janeway und Chakotay gehen auf die Krankenstation und wollen dort mit dem Fremden sprechen. Der Arzt warnt sie nirgendwo gegenzurennen, weil er das Licht dämpfen musste. Janeway fragt nach dem Zustand. Der Doktor teilt ihnen mit, dass die Verletzungen nicht schwer sind. Es handelt sich nur um Phaserverbrennungen an Brust und Nacken. Aber der Fremde liegt im Streben, da alle seine Organe auf zellularer Ebene degenerieren. thumb|Janeway spricht mit dem Nachtwesen auf der Krankenstation. Der Fremde wirft ihnen vor mit den Malon alliiert zu sein, doch Captain Janeway verneint dies. Sie versuchten nur diese Region des Weltraums zu durchqueren. Sie sind den Malon vor dem heutigen Tage nie begegnet. Janeway erklärt, dass sie ihn nicht übergeben wird und er kein Gefangener ist. Der Fremde erzählt ihr, dass die Malon ihren Lebensraum vergiften, sie aber nicht wissen warum. Sie wollen nichts von ihnen. Der Doktor gibt dem Fremden ein Mittel gegen seine Schmerzen. Er bittet um Entschuldigung für den Angriff. Der Doktor meint, dass sie ihn zu seinem Volk bringen müssen. Er will ihnen zeigen, wie sie eines seiner Schiffe finden können. Der Doktor erstellt eine Computerverbindung zur Navigation. Mit dem Befehl an Chakotay dies auszuführen schickt sie ihn weg, obwohl er deutliche seine Bedenken hinsichtlich des Dämpfungsfelds der Fremden äußert - gegen das die Voyagercrew noch keinen Schutz entwickelt hat. Janeway meint, dass sie nun endlich etwas in ihr Computerlogbuch eintragen kann. Als Chakotay auf der Brücke ankommt, bittet er Tuvok im Konferenzraum um ein Gespräch und seinen Rat. Chako0tay meint, dass er Tuvoks Meinung vom ersten Tag an respektiert hat. Er möchte wissen was mit Captain Janeway los ist. Tuvok erklärt ihm, dass sie Schuldgefühle hat und glaubt, vor vier Jahren die falsche Entscheidung getroffen zu haben. Er meint, dass Schuldgefühle ihre ständigen Begleiter waren. Tuvok erzählt ihm, dass er sie nur einmal so erlebt hat, während ihres ersten Jahres als Commander auf der [[USS Billings|USS Billings]], als sie ein Außenteams zur Vermessung eines vulkanischen Mondes schickte. Das Shuttle wurde bei einem Magmaausbruch beschädigt und drei Crewmitglieder wurden dabei schwer verletzt. Sie flog am nächsten Tag später alleine dorthin, um die Mission zu vollenden. Sie wollte der Crew zeigen, dass ihr Leiden nicht umsonst war. Dieses Bestreben nach Wiedergutmachung, hätte sie das leben kosten können und um solch einen Alleingang des Captains zu verhindern, bittet Chakotay Tuvok um dessen Hilfe. Chakotay meint, dass sie stur wie ein Klingone ist. thumb|Das Nachtwesen bittet verzweifelt um Hilfe. Unterdessen sind sie an den Koordinaten angekommen. Der Nacht-Alien übermittelt an sein Volk, dass die Voyager zu ihren Freunden zählt. Er erklärt Captain Janeway auch, dass seine Spezies bereits seit Millionen von Jahren in der Leere ungestört leben würden bis die Malon kamen. Der Doktor stellt dabei fest, dass das ganze Volk des Nachtwesens an einer Thetastrahlungvergiftung leide. Die Leerebewohner haben bereits den Malon versucht mitzuteilen, dass deren Verhalten für die Nachtwesen tödlich sei; auch die Versuche die Malon zu bekämpfen, scheitern an deren Stärke. Auf Captain Janeways Frage, ob es ihnen möglich sei den Wirbel zu verschließen, muss ihr der Fremde gestehen, dass sie nicht wissen, wie. Er bittet noch einmal um Hilfe. Chakotay ruft Janeway und teilt ihr mit, dass der Fremde erfasst wird. Janeway lässt nun die Schilde senken. Kurz bevor er gebeamt wird, bittet er Captain Janeway verzweifelt um Hilfe. Sie bleibt ihm die Antwort schuldig. Akt IV: Optionen thumb|Captain Janeway macht Emck einen Vorschlag Im Astrometrischen Labor melden Chakotay und Seven, dass die Frachträume des Malon-Frachters mit 90 Millionen Isotonnen Antimaterieabfall gefüllt sind. Captain Janeway kontaktiert Emck und bietet ihm eine friedliche Lösung an. Die Kreatur haben sie seinem Volk überstellt. Janeway fragt, wieso sie diese Region als Abfallhalde nutzen. Emck berichtet, dass seine Zivilisation mehr als sechs Milliarden Isotonnen Antimaterienebenprodukte pro Tag produziert. Chakotay meint, dass es sehr praktisch ist, den Abfall in einem Wirbel abzuladen. Jedoch lebt hier eine Spezies. Emck spielt es herunter, dass es nur eine Spezies sei. Janeway macht ihm einen Vorschlag. Da die Sternenflotte auch Antimaterie benutzt würden sie ihm die Recyclingmethode beibringen und es bräuchte niemand mehr den Müll hier abzuladen und die hier lebende Spezies könne sich erholen. Chakotay schlägt vor, durch den Wirbel zu fliegen und es mit ihren Wissenschaftlern zu besprechen. Der Malon ist skeptisch und möchte dies genauer wissen. Captain Janeway lässt ihn an Bord holen und ihm alles erklären. Der Captain und Seven scannen derweil den Wirbel und wollen ihn gegebenfalls zerstören. thumb|Torres und Chakotay erklären die Funktionsweise der Recyclingsysteme. Torres erklärt Emck im Maschinenraum die Funktionsweise. In einer transkinetischen Kammer wird der Antimaterieabfall solange zerkleinert, bis er auf subatomares Niveau zerlegt. Radiometrische Konverter absorbieren die Thetastrahlung. Sie recyceln die Energie und benutzten sie für die Betreibung der Lebenserhaltung und der Replikatoren. Emck entgegnet, dass sie nicht über diese Art von Konversionstechnologie verfügen. Torres erklärt, dass die Plasmaverteiler der Malon nach dem selben technischen Prinzip funktionieren. Chakotay meint, dass sie Monate lang nachrüsten müssen, je nachdem wie groß ihre Flotte ist. Chakotay gibt ihm ein PADD mit den technischen Spezifikationen und meint, dass sie Monate brauchen um ihre Flotte auszurüsten. Emck meint, dass ihre Ingenieure erfreut wären und es viele Probleme in seiner Welt lösen würde. Er wirkt beeindruckt doch der Nachteil ist, dass es ihn seinen Job kosten würde und dies will er nicht. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Behauptungen übertrieben seien. Jedoch sind sie es nicht. B'Elanna Torres wird wütend, da ihr klar wird, dass der Malon noch nie in Erwägung gezogen hat etwas an seinem Leben zu ändern. Doch Chakotay hält sie zurück und meint, dass es zählt, dass sie jetzt reden. Er meint, dass sie Veränderungen vorschlagen und einige davon schwierig sind. Der Fortschritt kann aber auch Mölgichkeiten eröffnen. Der Malon meint, das er bereits einen Vorteil hat, den Wirbel. Da er seine Fracht hier ablädt, kann er seine Kosten halbieren. Chakotay bedauert, dass er nicht vernünftiger ist und will ihn stoppen. Emck meint, dass sie keine zehn Sekunden einen Konflikt mit ihm überstehen würden. Chakotay lässt den Malon nun von Bord bringen. thumb|Janeway und Chakotay besprechen ihre Optionen. Captain Janeway und Chakotay besprechen die weiteren Optionen. Chakotay möchte sich an dem Malonschiff vorbeikämpfen, durch den Wirbel fliegen und dann den Verantwortlichen auf Malon Prime die Technologie zu überlassen und zu hoffen, dass sie das Richtige tun. Captain Janeway ist das zu wenig. Es gibt keine Garantie, dass sie das Richtige tun, wenn man Mr. Emck als Vorbild nimmt. Solange der Wirbel existiert, sind die Bewohner in Gefahr. Sie möchte den Wirbel verschließen, aber dies ist nur möglich auf dieser Seite des Wirbels, da hier sein dimensionaler Radius am schwächsten ist. Somit würde die Voyager sich ihre Abkürzung verschließen. Chakotay meint, dass er zwei Jahre in der Leere überlebt. Der Captain ist jedoch nicht bereit von ihrer Crew und sich selbst erneut ein solches Opfer abzuverlangen, denn ihr Hang zu einem Akt des Mitgefühls, den sie gegenüber den Ocampa zeigte, ließ ihre Crew vor vier Jahre im Delta-Quadranten stranden. Chakotay will ihre Option hören. Captain Janeway erklärt Chakotay, dass sie keinen kenne, dem sie mehr vertraue. Außerdem sei er ein hervorragender Erster Offizier. Sie fragt ihn, ob er bereit ist das Schiff zu übernehmen. Als dieser mit Ja. antwortet, bittet sie ihn die Crew zu versammeln. thumb|Die Crew verweigert sich Als alle da sind, betritt sie die Brücke und erkundigt sich bei Kim, wie es ihm geht. Er antwortet, dass es ihm hervorragend geht. Neelix meint, dass sie sie vermisst haben. Sie befiehlt, dass die Voyager durch den Wirbel fliegt. Sie sollen sich mit allen Mitteln am Malon-Frachter vorbeikämpfen. Sie selbst wird in einem Shuttle zurückbleiben und den Wirbel verschließen. Von Tuvok verlangt sie ein Klasse-2-Shuttle mit Photonentorpedos. Noch bevor sie aussprechen kann, fällt ihr B'Elanna ins Wort und macht ihr klar, dass sie nicht bereit sind, sie hier zurück zu lassen. Paris und Kim fallen auch ein und Neelix schließt sich an. Er meint, dass er bereit ist durch die Leere zu fliegen, wenn sie an Bord bleibt. Paris verweigert den Befehl den Kurs zu setzen und auch Kim weigert sich die Station zu übernehmen. Jeder Andere auf der Brücke, verweigert ebenso den Befehl. Tuvok stellt fest, dass auch sie Zeit hatten, die Vergangenheit zu bewerten. Da wird ihr klar, dass sie eine andere Option brauchen. Janeway fragt rhetorisch, ob sie weiß, dass man sie alle wegen Meuterei aufknüpfen könnte. Chakotay macht den Vorschlag, den Wirbel durch einen Torpedo von hinten her zu verschließen nachdem sie in ihn eingetreten sind. Es gibt verschiedene Risiken, aber alle versichern dem Captain, dass es möglich ist, diese zu minimieren. Janeway meint, dass die Malon ein weiteres Problem sind. Tuvok erklärt, dass der Antimaterieabfall die Schotts, die ihren Frachtraum umgeben, geschwächt haben. Ein Phasertreffer wird sie aufhalten. Janeway bestätigt und Chakotay gibt roten Alarm. Captain Janeway setzt sich auf ihren Stuhl und spricht Chakotay auf das Geschehen an. Sie meint, dass er es den anderen gesagt hat. Er meint, er wäre kein guter Erster Offizier, wenn er die Crew nicht informiert hätte. Akt V: Der Wirbel [[Datei:Die_Voyager_im_Wirbel.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager im Wirbel]] Wenig später wird die USS Voyager von den Malon angegriffen. Janeway lässt das Feuer erwidern und feuert eine Breitseite. Die Schilde halten jedoch stand. Janeway lässt einen Kanal öffnen und fordert die Malon auf, das Feuer einzustellen und zurückzuweichen. Den nächsten Treffer interpretiert Janeway, als "Nein". Chakotay erkundigt sich nach der Entfernung zum Wirbel und Paris meldet, dass es zwei Millionen Kilometer sind. Torres verstärkt die hinteren Schutzschilde. Nach dem nächsten Treffer meldet Kim, dass die Backbordgondel aufgerissen wurde und sie Plasma verlieren. Ein weiterer Treffer schaltet die Steuerbordgondel aus. Der Antrieb ist ausgefallen und Tuvok passt die Schildharmonien an, um auf der Schockwelle zu reiten. Das Malonschiff schiebt sich vor den Wirbel. Da tauchen mehrere Schiffe der Fremden auf und lenken das Schiff ab. Janeway lässt auf den Frachtraum zielen. Fünf Torpedos treffen den Frachter und dieser wird zerstört. Die Voyager fliegt nun in den Wirbel und die Topedos werden abgeworfen. Auf der Schockwelle reiten sie, etwas holprig, durch den Wirbel, den sie 200.000 Kilometer vor der Grenze der Leere verlassen. Der Wirbel ist zerstört, wie Seven meldet. Janeway lässt das Bild auf den Schirm legen und den Kurs fortsetzen. thumb|Harry freut sich über die Sterne Alle schauen auf den Bildschirm. Auch Torres und der Doktor kommen auf die Brücke. Tom Paris sieht etwas auf dem Bildschirm, einen Stern. Der Doktor meint, dass er wohl seine Augen überprüfen muss. Da piepen einige Sensoren und Chakotay erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl. Dann tauchen ganz langsam Sterne auf, es werden immer mehr und mehr und bald sind sie wieder im normalen Raum mit mehreren tausend Sternensystemen. Alle betrachten das Schauspiel. Kim meint, dass er eine dicht besiedelte Region mit mehreren tausend Sternensystemen sieht, die ziemlich lebendig aussieht. Captain Janeway ordnet volle Kraft voraus an. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Allein in dieser Episode hat die Voyager mindestens 13 Photonentorpedos verbraucht. Neelix repliziert in seinem Quartier "Bergamotte-Tee". Bergamotte-Öl wird auf der Erde für die Aromatisierung von Schwarztee verwendet. Das Genussmittel nennt sich Earl Grey -Tee. Die Bestellung von Neelix ist demnach ein verstecktes Jean-Luc Picard-Zitat. Ab dieser Episode wurde Robert Duncan McNeill alias Tom Paris von Erich Räuker synchronisiert. Zuvor war Thomas Vogt für diesen Part zuständig. Obwohl die Crew meutert und die direkten Befehle des Captains verweigert, gibt es keinerlei Konsequenzen; wohl weil Janeway wusste, dass ihre Crew richtig gehandelt hat und sie nach zwei Wochen Rückzug wieder wachgerüttelt werden musste. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Night (episode) es:Night fr:Night (épisode) nl:Night Kategorie:Episode (VOY)